abduction sucks
by Frankie pants
Summary: Aubrey wakes up somewhere strange but it doesnt take her long to realize that shes been kidnapped but why is her kidnapper bieng so nice, werent they supposed to be evil
1. Chapter 1

Aubrey woke up totally confused. Questions swirled around my head all at once giving

her a headache. I groaned. I, Aubrey Lesen have no idea where I am. I was walking

home on a chilly Friday night when I decided to take a short cut through an alleyway.

Stupid idea, right. Well, I wasn't thinking about that at the moment. But I sure as hell am

now. "You need your rest the transformation process is a painful one". Someone said off

to the right. "hmm". I muttered I was tired and my head hurt to much realize that I had

just been kidnapped. I soon fell into an uneasy sleep which I never wanted to wake up

from but I never would that I wouldn't wake up alive…


	2. Chapter 2

I woke up for the second time, but unlike the first time I took in all my surroundings. I

was in a large black and white room, with grayish walls. I slipped out of the bed that I

was in and stealthily moved towards the door. My senses were sharpened, so I could see,

hear, and smell better than could have ever done before. I can hear my hair brush against

my shoulder as I opened the door. I started down a long hallway, with many twists and

turns until I came to a two tunnels. "I have no idea were to go" I thought starting to panic,

when I suddenly heard footsteps behind me. I whipped around to see the most beautiful

man I have ever seen. He looked slightly angry, and I had a feeling he wasn't a force to

be messing with. "Were do you think you're going" he asked not happy at all. "out" I

answered hoping he would let me leave. "I don't think so" he said grabbing my arm and

started pulling me back to were I just came from. I started to panic. Some random dude

was dragging me through a house that I have never been in before. I started to struggle

and soon pulled free. It was obvious he wasn't expecting me to make a brake for it. I ran

back down the hall and tried my luck and went down the right hallway. I kept going until

I found a door and saw the night sky out of a window next to the door. I ran out the door

not even bothering to shut the door behind me. I found myself a little ways away from a

small looking village. I started running towards the village. I didn't get very far before I

was tackled to the ground. I was soon pinned to the ground and the guy from earlier was

on top of me looking very very pissed.


	3. Chapter 3

He laid on top of me looking me straight in the eye. I was panicking a lot seeing as he

looked like he could kill someone. He got off of me and pulled me up with him. "I don't

think so" he snarled at me. I was pretty much shaking at his dominating nature. He

starting dragging me again this time towards a huge mansion. It was a huge Victorian

mansion, like in an old horror film. He dragged me all the way up to the third floor, to the

room I woke up in. Once we were inside he threw me on a chair. He sat on the bed,

looking at me. "umm who the hell are you?" I asked for lack of reason not to. His anger

melting was immediately replaced with amusement. " I'm sorry how rude of me" he said

"I'm Acid". "Rude" I thought "he dragged me almost half a mile and he thinks not

introducing himself is rude." I snorted. Acid looked totally oblivious to this though. He

just kept staring at me and it was starting to make me feel uncomfortable. " Do you

mind" I snapped. This Acid guy was really starting to irritate me. "Nope" he grinned

"not at all." Yeah I was officially pissed. I decided sense he wasn't mad I would get

some answers. "Where the hell am I." I asked quite bluntly. He smirked. "you really like

that word don't you." He asked completely ignoring my question. "that's not answering

my question." I replied as politely as I could although I don't know why. "Yeah but you

aren't answering mine either." What a smart ass. I thought bitterly. "Fine I like the word

hell know answer my question." I snapped. I think you can already that I have a short

temper. "I don't like it when people get snappish at me" he said in a scarily calm voice.

But me being stupid didn't pay attention to the threat. "Well isn't that to bad" I snarled.

And just like that I was pinned against the wall, and once again he was very very pissed.


	4. Chapter 4

He looked down at me completely and utterly pissed. To say the least I was scared

shitless. He let go and left the room. I could hear him lock the door before walking away

down the hall. "Great" I thought "I'm stuck in a room all alone what am I supposed to

do" then the most brilliant idea came to me. I still had my phone so I could call for help. I

called the first number that popped into my head. Soon a familiar voice came through the

phone. "Aubrey is that you are you okay!" Came Faith's worried tone. "Yeah yeah I'm

fine I just have to get out of this place." "okay tell me where you are and I'll come get

you" I laughed. " Faith I just got kidnapped I have no idea in hell where I am" I replied.

"oh yeah I kinda forgot about that where do you think you are." Faith asked." I think I'm

in New York" I said remembering seeing a New york one mile sign when she had tried to

escape before. "One mile outside of it in a big Victorian mansion." I said quickly I really

didn't want Acid to overhear my escape plan. "Alright I'm on my way to try and find

you" she said and with that she hung up, leaving me here awaiting her arrival…


	5. Chapter 5

.Faith p.o.v.

I hung up the phone and jumped in my car. I cant believe someone kidnapped Aubrey.

Who could do such a thing. I got to New York and kept driving until I came to a sign that

said New York one mile. I kept driving until I saw an old Victorian house. "This must be

it." I muttered to myself. I got out of the car and looked up at the house. "I'm going to

have a hard time getting her out of there why does she always get into things like this." I

thought.

Aubrey p.o.v.

I was pacing around the room when the door opened and Acid walked in. I stared at him,

my face completely blank reveling nothing. Acid stared at me with his intelligent hazel

eyes searching for answers he would not find. When he was done looking into my eyes

he promptly turned and walked out off the room again. "well that wasn't odd at all." I

thought sarcastically. I turned to face the window and peered out out the dirty window. It

looked like nobody had been In this room in years. I was in deep thought when I heard

something hit the window. I looked out the window once more to see see my best friend

Faith standing on the lawn below throwing pebbles at my window. I smiled dispite the

situation I was in. It felt good seeing Faith after a long time. I quickly opened the window

and climbed out onto the roof. I jumped off and landed with a thud next to faith. And

after all I've been through she starts laughing at me as she helps me up! The nerve she

has! We quickly run to the car to find Acid leaning against her car not looking

exceptionally happy. I feel Faith stop dead in her tracks so I stop too. We were so

screwed.


	6. Chapter 6

I stood there staring at him with Faith by my side, he stared right back I didn't know what

to do should I run right, should I run left or just run back towards the mansion. All I knew

was that we are sooo screwed. Faith was the first one to speak. "Who are you?' she asked

timidly. Acid replied nothing, he only turned his head to glare at her. They stayed there

for awhile all three of them staring and glaring at each other. Finally Acid spoke "leave.

Now." He snarled at Faith. She stumbled backwards and glanced at me. I nodded my

head as a signal for her to run. The last thing I wanted was for Faith to get hurt. I slowly

turned my attention back to Acid, who was staring intently at me. I shifted not knowing

what to do I knew if I ran he would be able to catch me in at least 10 seconds flat. So I

did what I was best at, I turned so my back was to him and ignored him. I could feel him

coming closer but I held my ground being the stubborn person that I am. Suddenly I felt

his arms wrap around my waist pulling me closer to him. I quickly pulled away and

began walking towards the village town thingy. He quickly caught up to me and his face

showed that he was becoming impatient. "Patience is a virtue." I told him matter-a-factly.

That set him off, he grabbed me and threw me over his shoulder and started running back

to the house at an unhuman speed. When we reached the door he dropped me to my feet

and opened the door shoving me through and brought me up 7 flights of stairs and to the

room I now called the room of doom. Pushing me through the threshold I was stuckin the

room of doom…again.


	7. Chapter 7

I was pacing around the room wondering where Faith was right now, when the door

creaked open and Acid walked in. I was a little startled, because I hadn't heard him

coming down the hall. He walked over to the window and locked it with a key. Then he

turned around so he was facing me. "We will be having a visitor so no more pulling

stunts like that again" he said referring to me jumping out of the window to meet Faith.

He talked as if he weren't keeping me here against my will. "Don't hold your breath." I

snarled at him. He looked at me with raised eyebrows and a smirk. "You do realize that I

don't need to breath." He replied his smirk growing wider. (If that's even possible). Now

that got me thinking, _why _didn't he need to breath? They only thing that came to mind

was that he wasn't human. Curiosity getting the better of me I asked, "What are you?"

The smirk never left his lips "That's for me to know and for you to figure out." And with

that he left the room of doom. Aggravated I walked to the closest thing which happened

to be a mirror, and realized that I couldn't see my reflection. I moved side to side,

backwards and forwards but I still couldn't see my reflection. Then it hit me Acid must

be a vampire, but then that must mean that I'm one too. I let it sink in. I have so many

questions like do vampires really burn in the sun, will I die or get very sick if I eat garlic,

do I have to drink blood? Out of nowhere anger exploded from me, who said I wanted to

be a vampire, maybe I just wanted to be human. My fist hit the mirror where my

reflection should have been. The glass shattered to the floor, my hand's covered in deep

gashes the blood,s falling to the floor in beep crisimon red puddles. I wanted to scream to

let all the pain out, but when I opened my mouth nothing came out I am forced to deal

with the pain as I sit here on the ground holding my bleeding hand. The door flew open

and Acid ran in, he picked me up bride style and took me down the hall and into a

different room. He laid me on the bed and wrapped my hand in gauze. Then he pulled

down the covers and then pulled them up to my chin. Soon I was sleeping in blissfulness.


End file.
